


yeux marron clair

by chanhee666



Category: Kpop - Fandom, The boyz - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Couple, Gay, JuNew, JuNyu, Kpop idols - Freeform, M/M, Riding, Sex, Smut, blowjob, choi chanhee - Freeform, kpop, lee juyeon - Freeform, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanhee666/pseuds/chanhee666
Summary: Juyeon works as an assistant for Victoria Secret models in Korea. Chanhee is one of the French models visiting Korea for a show. There's an inconvenience, he doesn't speak Korean.





	yeux marron clair

Juyeon should love his job; the job he has makes everyone envious of his life. But to Juyeon, it’s just a side job that he works when he’s not swamped with university. It’s nothing more than some extra cash every week in his pocket. He’s a broke uni student with two roommates that eat him out of the house and home; he’ll do what he has to in order to survive.

His job involves serving beverages, hot and cold, along with pastries and snacks, to models. He works at a photography studio, and it’s way more pristine than Juyeon deserves, but the pay is decent for his crappy job. It’s mostly a bunch of half naked women the whole time, prancing around in their underwear and becoming offended when Juyeon offers them something to eat. ”Do you honestly think I eat that kind of food with a body like this? Water with lemon, that’s all. And don’t forget my ice!

Not all of them are rude, though. He’s met some friendly models, and some much too friendly, giggling at nothing and rubbing his biceps, batting their mascara-clumped eyelashes at him and biting their glossy lips. Juyeon never knows what to do in those situations, because not only is it against his morals and principles to randomly hook up with his boss’s clients, but he certainly doesn’t want to be hooking up with women. He loves women and he’s always sure to respect them, but if he wants a good shag or a fun fling, he’s looking in the men’s department.

He’s known since he was 14 that he was gay and it never bothered him much. He was proud of who he was and his family supported him from day one. He’s had a few boyfriends, none of which were very serious, but hey, he’s got time. He’s recently turned 21 and still has another year of uni left. He’d like to figure out his life before he looks for a life partner.

Well, that all goes to shit when he walks into work on Saturday morning.  
Juyeon has been working at the same place for nearly a year and he’s certain he has never seen anyone more beautiful. Not just that, though, he’s certain he’s never seen a male Victoria’s Secret model before. Yeah, that’s definitely new and Juyeon is definitely on board with the idea.

“Alright, so this is a Victoria’s Secret photo shoot for their upcoming fashion show, so this is crucial. Make sure the models are all happy, I heard they can be a bit moody and they have tempers. Give them whatever they want, yeah?” Juyeon’s boss, Seoyun, says to him. Juyeon nods along, holding his clipboard close to his chest. He gets so many orders that’s it hard to remember them all. “Good. Now I want a tall mocha latte with nonfat milk and one Splenda, Jiwoo wants a Grande iced coffee with…”

Juyeon sighs, writing it all down. He does it every day, but it’s such a mundane job. Juyeon never wants to work this kind of job in his future, and his bachelor’s degree better help him with that after he graduates.

“Chanhee said he wants a medium tea with skim milk and no sugar,” a women tells him as he’s making his rounds.

“Chanhee? We have a guy model here?” Juyeon asks. A male Victoria’s Secret model is here, and he’s got a pretty, pretty name.

“Yes. Choi Chanhee; first male Victoria’s Secret model. He’s currently in make up, but you can meet him after, if you want. I’d hurry up with his tea, though, he gets a bit short with people without his morning tea,” the women explains. Juyeon can tell she’s got loads of experience working with irritable models. Most of them never eat, so Juyeon can only imagine why they’d be so snappish.

He gives her a small salute and heads downstairs and down the street. Thankfully, Starbucks is on the same street, which Juyeon is sure was done strategically. The entire time he waits on the too-long line, he thinks about what a boy might look like in panties. He’s never had any kind of crossdressing fetish, but when he thinks about it, it might be totally hot. This Chanhee guy has to be gorgeous if he’s a Victoria’s Secret model, right? Isn’t that like, a law there or something?

He gets up to the register and rambles off his too-long list and he can tell the girl working there looks overwhelmed and annoyed with his order. Juyeon feels the same, but hey, they’re both making money, no matter how much their jobs suck.

He waits and waits for all of his drinks to be made and grabs them all, thanking the barista quickly before heading out. He hates when he’s scolded for taking too long to bring drinks. Like it’s his fault the barista’s at Starbucks can’t twitch their nose and make 8 drinks appear, or that they ask him to go at the busy hour of the day when all the commuters are looking for their morning pick-me-up.

He climbs up the stairs two at a time, running back into the office and careful not to spill any drinks. Been there, done that; the end result isn’t pretty. He calls out what kind of drink it is and has people running to grab it, barely giving him as much as a thank you for it. Juyeon is used to it, really, but still. He’s only got one drink left, a medium tea with skim milk and no sugar. Might as well hand-deliver this one, Juyeon thinks. He walks into the dressing room, since most of the other models are already dressed and getting set up. He hears music in the background, and faint singing going along with it. Juyeon thinks it sounds like an Exo song. He comes around the corner and sees a short boy with sinful curves. His back is towards Juyeon, and he’s got a pair of black lace panties that caress his plump cheeks beautifully. He’s singing and swaying his hips, fixing his hair and looking for a nightie to put on over his panties. Juyeon almost drops his tea.

He coughs awkwardly, trying not to gawk. Chanhee turns around quickly and he doesn’t look embarrassed. God, Juyeon thinks he’d turn redder than a lobster if it were him, but this boy looks like he has so much confidence.  
“Bonjour” he says, his voice soft and sweet, accent thick. Oh fuck, no one told Juyeon he was French. Oh, god, that voice, the accent; Juyeon wants to fuck him right now.

“Uh, bonjour,” Juyeon says. He’s taken a semester of French 101, but never learned phrases like “I want to fuck you against that wall” or “I want you to ride my face”, so, that’s useless.

“Est-ce que c’est mon thé ça?” Chanhee asks, and when he gets a confused expression from Juyeon, he motions to the cup.

“This is your tea, yeah,” Juyeon says stupidly, hoping that’s what Chanhee wants. Fuck, he should have paid way more attention in class. Chanhee smiles, nonetheless, and saunters over to Juyeon, taking the cup in his dainty hands.  
“Merci, amour,” Chanhee says, and okay, Juyeon knows what that means. There’s a start. “Vous ne parlez pas français.”

He speaks slowly, and Juyeon assumes that because he thinks Juyeon is an idiot, which is pretty much is. He’s almost positive that he said Juyeon couldn’t speak French though, which he’s right about. “Uh, I don’t speak French. Just Korean.”

“Je ne parle pas le coréen,” Chanhee says with a smirk. Parle has to mean speak, Juyeon remembers that much. If this guy knew Korean, he wouldn’t be torturing him this way. Or maybe he would, he doesn’t know him well enough yet.

“Do you speak any Korean?” Juyeon asks, hoping Chanhee will understand the question.

“Très peu,” Chanhee says, using his thumb and index finger to show just how little he knows. “C’est quoi votre nom? Uh, name?” he says, hoping he said it correctly.

“Juyeon, I’m Juyeon,” Juyeon answers quickly. “You’re Chanhee.”  
Chanhee smiles and nods. “Oui. You from Korea?” he asks in a broken accent, and god, Juyeon loves it.

“Yeah, have you ever been here before?” Juyeon asks. Chanhee nods.  
“Deux fois,” Chanhee replies, holding up two fingers. “Uh, model?” he tries, motioning to his outfit.

“You’ve been here for modeling?” Juyeon asks. Oh my god, he’s never looked like more of an idiot, but Chanhee keeps smiling.

“I model in Korea deux fois,” Chanhee tries again, his accent heavy and charming. Juyeon nods, wants to say something else, but he’s got nothing left. Not much you can say to a guy that doesn’t speak the same language as you. Man, he wishes he knew French.

“I should go,” Juyeon says, pointing to the door to leave, but Chanhee puts his hand on Juyeon’s wrist.

“Vous êtes mignon,” Chanhee says slowly, batting his eyelashes at him. Christ, Juyeon thinks, he’s definitely wearing eyeliner. He has absolutely no idea what he just said though.

“Uh,” Juyeon says, looking around the room for aid. Chanhee rolls his eyes at him, smiling. He puts Juyeon’s hand on his hip, then puts his own on Juyeon’s neck, swiping his thumb against his cheek.

“Je veux que tu me baise,” Chanhee says hotly into his ear, rolling his hips against Juyeon’s thigh. Okay, Juyeon has no idea what that means, but it sounds promising, if context is anything to go by. It isn’t considered taking advantage of a boy that doesn’t speak Korean if he’s the one all over you, right? That sounds rational enough to go for it.

Juyeon leans down and places a soft kiss to Chanhee’s lips, then sees how he reacts. Chanhee’s grip tightens and he kisses him back, telling him this is exactly what he wants. Juyeon is definitely okay with this.

“Venir avec moi,” Chanhee whispers, taking his hand and bringing him over to a soft couch. He pushes him down and kisses him once. “attendre ici,” he says, holding up one finger. Juyeon assumes it means wait, and he’s definitely right when he sees Chanhee walking towards his door, shutting it closed and locking it. He walks back over, grinning like a little minx.

Instead of straddling Juyeon like he assumed, Chanhee drops to his knees between Juyeon’s legs. Juyeon’s lips part and Chanhee smirks up at him devilishly. Okay, Juyeon is going to die here.

“Je veux te sucer la bite,” Chanhee murmurs while unbuttoning Juyeon’s jeans. Juyeon’s breath hitches and Chanhee peels back his boxers, letting his cock spring out. “Enlève moi ta chemise,” Chanhee pouts, putting his hands under Juyeon’s shirt and trying to push his shirt off. Juyeon takes the hint and pulls it over his head, tossing it onto the other side of the couch.

Chanhee looks much more pleased now, eyes dancing up and down Juyeon’s torso. One of his hands run down Juyeon’s abs, feeling the smooth bumps underneath his hand. He kisses his hip bone before taking Juyeon’s cock into his hand, running his tongue over the slit and tasting the salty precome on his tongue. Juyeon feels light-headed, like he could just pass out right now, but then he’d miss this opportunity.

Chanhee’s lips envelope Juyeon’s tip, sucking lightly and it makes Juyeon moan, his hands twitching on the couch. Chanhee smiles up at him, cock still placed between his lips and his hands come to take Juyeon’s, placing them on his head. He puts his own hands on Juyeon’s hips, holding him down and taking Juyeon further. He doesn’t gag at all, and Juyeon wants to marry him right now. He’s perfect, besides the whole not speaking Korean thing. They could always work on that, though. In the meantime, they could just fuck.

Juyeon gains some confidence, tugging on Chanhee’s hair between his fingers and moaning softly. “Fuck, you’re so hot like his. You look like such a whore,” he murmurs, knowing Chanhee won’t understand any of it. “So pretty.”

Chanhee hums in acknowledgement, nuzzling his nose against Juyeon’s belly button. Juyeon is sure he’s going to get reprimanded by someone for messing up Chanhee’s artwork hair, but all he cares about is coming into Chanhee’s pretty French mouth.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Juyeon gasps when Chanhee’s cheeks hallow around his dick, sucking with purpose. Juyeon is convinced Chanhee was put on this earth for this exact reason. He’s sure Chanhee is smirking around him.

He pops off quickly, leaving his mouth red and wet. Juyeon pouts and groans, his cock throbbing on his belly. “Why did you stop?” he asks, then realizes he won’t get a real answer in return.

Chanhee stands up and straddles Juyeon, pressing his lips to the shell of his ear and murmurs “Baise moi.”

Juyeon doesn’t know what it means, doesn’t know what to do, but Chanhee seems to have a lot of control over this. He hears Chanhee mumbling “préservatif" and “lubrifiant” to himself, getting off of Juyeon and searching his small vanity stand. 

He comes back with a condom and small bottle of lube, smirking at Juyeon and straddling him once again. Juyeon very much likes this position, he has to admit. Juyeon holds his hips, reaching to take off Chanhee’s panties but Chanhee’s hands stop him, grinning madly at him.

“Uh, keep?” Chanhee tries to say, his lips twitching.

“Oui,” Juyeon answers confidently. Well, at least he can say that. Chanhee nods at him, placing a kiss to his lips.

“Open?” Chanhee asks softly against Juyeon mouth, trying to pronounce it correctly.

“Yeah, yeah, oui,” Juyeon says, taking the small bottle of lube from Chanhee’s hand. “I’ve got you.”

He pulls Chanhee in for another kiss, tracing Chanhee’s hole with his lace panties pulled away. Chanhee whines against Juyeon’s lips when Juyeon finger presses in, his fingers gripping the back of the couch. Juyeon wants to pull as many of those sweet, gorgeous noises out of him. He wants him to squirm, to whimper and whine, to flush and sweat. He wants to make him come so hard that his muscles tense and his lips screw in pleasure.

“Juyeon” Chanhee says, annoyed that Juyeon hasn’t made any new moves. Fuck, Juyeon loves the way he says his name in that accent. He wants to hear it every day, really. It’s gorgeous, so gorgeous, but with the way Chanhee is twitching his hips down to try to get Juyeon’s finger in, Juyeon knows he’s getting antsy.

“Sorry, love, sorry,” Juyeon murmurs, kissing Chanhee’s neck softly and pressing his finger in gently, wiggling inside and making Chanhee squirm, just as he wanted. He hides a smile against Chanhee’s collarbone, biting it gently and pressing in a second finger.

“Juyeon” Chanhee moans, chasing his fingers with his hips. “Trois.”

“You want three?” Juyeon asks. He thinks he remembers numbers in French pretty well, or at least from zero to ten, but hey. He slowly enters a third finger, feeling Chanhee’s hole clench. Juyeon feels Chanhee grind against his chest, his hard cock straining against the lace confinements. “So beautiful.”

“Juyeon” Chanhee whimpers again, and god, Juyeon wants to hear that on reply forever. He wants to ask if he’s ready, but doubts he’ll understand it. From the way Chanhee is whining, though, it sounds like he’s ready.

“C’mon, love,” Juyeon murmurs lowly, pulling his fingers out slowly and feeding them to Chanhee. Chanhee takes them all eagerly, cleaning them with his tongue and sucking off anything left, blinking up at Juyeon through his eyelashes.

Chanhee pulls them out, sitting up and pouring lube over his fingers. He grabs Juyeon’s member behind him, slicking him up generously. Juyeon holds his hips tightly, his thumbs pressing into his hipbones hard enough to leave bruises. 

Chanhee rubs around Juyeon’s cock, teasing his hole for a moment, letting the head catch on the rim, and then he’s sinking sinking sinking until he’s all the way down in one go. Juyeon mouth is gaping at it, how easily he’s taken him, how his eyes are closed and his stomach muscles are tight.

“Merde,” Chanhee hisses, giving himself a moment to adjust. Juyeon kisses along his chest, his collarbones, and sucks a pretty bruise on his neck. 

Chanhee grips his shoulders, leaving nail marks in the tan skin, panting softly.  
“So good, so so good,” Juyeon moans into his neck, squeezing his cheeks in his hands, pulling at the lace.

“Oui, oui, oui,” Chanhee pants on each thrust, throwing his head back and whimpering.

“So beautiful,” Juyeon whispers hotly into his ear, biting on his lobe.

“Come,” Chanhee sobs brokenly, biting his lip between his teeth. “Oui!”

“Fuck,” Juyeon grunts, watching Chanhee’s hips stutter, his cock twitching in his panties and come spurting over his belly. The sight has Juyeon groaning, coming while buried deep inside of Chanhee. Chanhee grabs his neck and kisses him deeply, biting down on his bottom lip and pulling on it, clawing his hands into Juyeon’s messy hair. When they pull back, Chanhee’s light hazel eyes are glassy and wide, lips bitten red and raw, and he looks even more beautiful than earlier.

Chanhee pulls off of him gently, standing up and cleaning himself up. Juyeon grabs his phone and goes to Google translate, asking if Chanhee would like to go on a date with him. It’s a long shot, really, but hey, it’s got to be worth a try.  
Chanhee comes back over to the couch, looking a bit more presentable, and sits on Juyeon’s lap, pushing his hair out of his face. Juyeon’s hands over his phone, biting his lip and waiting for Chanhee to read it.

“Yes, I’ll go out with you,” Chanhee looks up, devilish smirk on his lips. His accent is still heavy, but it’s clear he knows perfect Korean.

“Wait,” Juyeon says slowly. “You speak Korean?”

“I do,” Chanhee smiles, brushing hair off of his forehead.

“Why did you lie?” Juyeon asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re very cute when you’re confused,” Chanhee grins. “Still want to go on a date?”

“Obviously,” Juyeon rolls his eyes. “You’re incredible.”

“You’re not bad yourself, Juyeon.” Chanhee winks, kissing him on the corner of the mouth. “I’ve got to get out there and do my job. Will you still be here when I’m done?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Juyeon says. “Go ahead. I’m going to come watch, actually.”

“That’d be nice, but you should put pants on first,” Chanhee giggles, kissing him again.

Juyeon doesn’t hate his job so much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> thx dario for the help


End file.
